Structure from motion (SFM) is a range imaging technique for estimating three-dimensional (3D) structures from two-dimensional image sequences. By leveraging a moving platform's change in perspective, structural information can be extracted from images and used to build 3D models of the scene at hand. Recent progress in hyperspectral imaging (HSI) technology, which adds a third, spectral dimension to collected imagery, has resulted in these non-traditional image sensors being integrated in a wide variety of applications including surveillance/reconnaissance, geological surveying, and structural inspection. As these sensors continue to become smaller and lighter, their integration into motion-based platforms, both aerially and on the ground, is becoming more commonplace. In such applications, it is advantageous to process the additional spectral content in an intuitive 3D environment. Conventional techniques, however, rely on the combination of HSI data with a secondary data source in order to generate the 3D content.